Splash
by Blood-Debt
Summary: It's a boiling hot day, and for once, the Sanzo gang are staying in a hotel with a pool (five star no less). Imagine the chaos.


Disclaimer: Saiyuki does not belong to either BloodDebt or elven dreamer, but solely to Kayzura Minekura. No monetary profit was made from this story.

This is a collaboration between eleven dreamer and BloodDebt.

Enjoy. Splash.

"Sanzooo, I'm hot. Can we go down to the pool?" whined a sweating Goku, who had somehow stolen the monk's paper fan and was currently waving it desperately in front of his face, with no effect whatsoever.

For once, Gojyo agreed with him, saying, "Yeah, there's nothing better to do around here…" but Sanzo only grunted in reply. Taking that as consent, Goku vanished into the bathroom to change into board shorts before the blond could blink, let alone stop him. Hakkai, ever the responsible one, got the striped beach towels ready, plus extra in case of "mishaps". Goku returned, plucking plaintively at his grey knee-length swimming trunks.

"Isn't Roxy a _girl's _brand?" Gojyo wondered, starting to snicker at the brunet's predicament. Hakkai turned away, hiding his silent mirth, as Sanzo snorted. Having said this, Gojyo took his turn in the restroom and emerged wearing a burgundy costume, flaunting it at Goku,

"Look, monkey, _Quiksilver_. Made for _guys_…" This nearly caused a fight between them, had Hakkai stepped not in and reminded the two that the pool awaited.

Goku scrambled for the door, nearly bowling Hakkai over. Gojyo followed eagerly, and no sooner had they unceremoniously tumbled out of the elevator, the pool was in sight, its still surface broken by the waves of nearby children splashing each other and shooting with water pistols. Before the redhead had the chance to thoroughly ogle the giggling bikini-clad girls on the far side of the pool, the water reached up to meet him as he slammed into it. He gasped, sucking in water, and quickly shoved his head towards the surface and fresh air. He looked up to see Goku grinning, and dodged aside as the monkey bombed wildly in his direction. As soon as the brunet's head broke the surface, Gojyo shoved it down again, cursing at the boy.

"Stupid monkey demon! You nearly drowned me!" Rather hypocritical, as Goku was spluttering wildly for oxygen, and readying himself for revenge against his assailant. They started to quarrel yet again, until a volleyball hit the unlucky redhead, the children nearby having a rather inaccurate aim: everyone was within the danger zone if in or even around the pool.

Hakkai and Sanzo arrived just in time to see this, and Hakkai had to suppress more chuckles. Gojyo's anger dissipated when three girls crowded around him, asking anxiously whether he was all right. The one who had thrown the fatal ball was almost in tears. He smiled smoothly, trying not to ogle too openly at the wet bikinis, subtly releasing Goku from his death grip and pushing him away.

Sanzo made a derogatory noise in his throat, and lay down on the deckchairs, placing large dark sunglasses over his purple eyes, perhaps to sleep. Hakkai opened the historical reading material he had brought down, sitting next to the blond monk. He rubbed some sun cream on, and was about to offer some to the man beside him when-

Goku dive-bombed into the pool again, completely saturating the two others by the poolside (and Hakkai's book).

"Oh my," Hakkai commented mildly, knowing exactly what Sanzo was about to do – explode.

"GOKU!!! You crappy excuse for a monkey! You bloody soaked me!" All the little boy did was wave cheekily; safe in the knowledge that Sanzo wouldn't get into the pool and wet himself, or the black shorts he wore. He had reckoned without Hakkai. Casually, the healer brushed past, knocking the other into the water, pretending it was accidental. Luckily, the monk appreciated the water's cooling effects, and did not turn on Hakkai – he didn't even seem to realise it had been the green-eyed youkai's fault, instead wading resolutely towards Goku. The eighteen-year-olds golden eyes widened in alarm, seeing a painful death manifest closer than ever before.

Idly Gojyo flicked water at Sanzo, knowing he was asking for trouble, but unable to resist the temptation – or leave Goku to his fate. However the monk ignored him as he dove for Goku, who – after sharing a wink with Gojyo – splashed him back, laughing. The kappa continued to splatter Sanzo, a mischievous grin on his face, the girls giggling behind him.

Surrounded by enemies on either side, Sanzo had no choice but – retaliation. With one sweep of his hand he sprayed the two before him with a tsunami of water. Gojyo backed towards the side (he could seduce the girls later, this was more fun) and realized that Hakkai was still sniggering at the edge.

"Oh no you don't," he muttered, gritting his teeth.

Hakkai felt something wrap around his ankle, and he felt a tug, suddenly overbalancing, and he tumbled headfirst into the water. Gojyo stood next to him, and, feeling mischievous, he splashed into his friend's agape mouth as he surfaced.

"Why, Gojyo, what's the matter?" the healer asked playfully.

"Oh _shit,"_ was the eloquent reply. Hakkai followed his gaze, starting to get worried when -

"I believe you are right…shit applies…"

"This is more than shit," Gojyo said.

Sanzo had a water gun.

--

The next day, Gojyo awoke, groaning.

"Shit, shit, shit," he moaned, touching the bruises covering his body. He winced.

"Yeah," muttered Goku, next to him. "Since when did Sanzo _splash _people?"

"Let alone use a water gun," the redhead grumbled. "Where is he?" he absently asked Hakkai as he walked past, looking around for the monk.

"Downstairs, I think…certainly not up here. Get out of bed, you two." The brunet received the expected chorus of groans as a response as the pair dragged themselves out of their sheets and staggered upright, Goku rubbing at his eyes.

"Hungry… foo…" came the zombie-like demand from the small boy. An hourly ritual, almost, Hakkai was tempted to repeat the words with him. "Sanzo… hungry…" The rest of the eighteen-year olds words were unintelligible, but the meaning was obvious.

"Go 'way," growled a voice, seemingly coming from a lump on Sanzo's bed.

"Oh, I was wrong, he is here," Hakkai corrected himself. "Would you like to get breakfast with us, Sanzo?"

"No," was the eloquent reply. Hakkai knew better than to press the blond man, and simply ordered the other two to change and shower before they could be made remotely presentable to the general public. At the prospect of food, they were still damp as they charged down to the hotel buffet breakfast. The staff were almost in awe at Goku's eating capacities, and the proprietor – in tears. When they left, he was kneeling on the floor, screaming something along the lines of, "I'M BROKE!!! I'LL NEVER WORK AGAIN!!!" as Goku skipped to the lift; totally ignorant of any bankruptcy he had caused that day.

"Poor guy," Gojyo had commented, rather for lack of something to say rather than sympathy.

"He will never recover," Hakkai agreed. The three of them returned to the room, with Gojyo watching television, Hakkai packing and feeding Hakuryuu, and Goku fighting for the remote whilst the half-breed held it too high for him to reach. It only took half an hour. Hakkai was getting better at pacifying.

"Sanzo-sama, we're ready…Sanzo?" Hakkai hesitated. There was a warning growl from beneath the bedsheets. Gathering all his courage, the twenty-two year old walked resolutely up to the single bed, took a deep breath, and tossed the cover away from the monk. And stopped. Gojyo and Goku's argument died immediately, and they simply stared at Sanzo in amazement.

"Say a word, and you die," warned the priest. All they could see of his skin was a bright tomato red.

Toa Hoshi Genjyo Sanzo the thirty-first… had sunburn.


End file.
